


The real you

by BloodyCherry



Series: Drabbles y One shots Adlock [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adlock, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCherry/pseuds/BloodyCherry





	The real you

The wedding had finally finished for Sherlock. Now, playing the violin alone in his living room, he felt like everything was like it had always been. Everybody was having fun at his best friends wedding and he was lonely again. He used to think that he would never care about that, because who wants to have friends when they’ve got enough with themselves? 

These thoughts wandered around Sherlock’s mind as he played the violin. Everybody was happy. John had found love and he was truly happy with Mary. She was amazing, by the way. The way they looked at each other mad Sherlock jealous. Why couldn’t he have that? That joy Mary and John seemed to feel in each other eyes… Sherlock had felt it once. But She wasn’t with him anymore. Where was Irene? Sherlock closed his eyes as he walked around his mind palace looking for Irene and his fingers started to play the melody he had composed for her. 

"Thinking about me again?" the soultry voice sounded clear in his mind. 

"And here you are again…" mumbled Sherlock looking at the woman who stood next to him in his dressing gown. "Sorry about this afternoon, I couldn’t be with you in that moment… You showed up in my mind… You were about to distract me, indeed."

"Stop complaining!" interrupted Irene "I don’t control your mind. I’m just there. If you can’t keep me out of your thoughts, sir, then it’s your fault."

Sherlock put the violin down and sighed with a sad smile. “Well… I can’t forget that time… I wish you could stroke my face like that again…”

"Like this?" Irene inquired, touching his cheek softly. Sherlock stared at her eyes and nodded. Irene’s eyes narrowed. "What happened then?"

"You kissed me. it was our first time, don’t tell me you forgot it."

Irene brushed her lips against Sherlock’s. He moaned. It felt so real he was starting to feel the true pain of sadness inside his chest.  _I have to go out of here,_ he thought,  _I’m losing myself in this stupid fantasy. She isn’t real… she’s…_

"You are here!" exclaimed Sherlock. "You are real!" He touched Irene’s face and body whilst she burst into laugh.

"Of course I’m real" Irene  stopped laughing and then explained herself. "When I arrived you weren’t here, so I went to sleep. I woke up when you started playing. When you started playing my song I knew you were thinking about me and… well, I didn’t know you were in your mind palace, but then you said those things and… " Irene started laughing again and this time Sherlock followed her. "I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. I thought you’d realise…"

"I’m glad you’re real" Sherlock said in her ear and embraced her. "I was going to tell you something before you kissed me… well… not you, the… unreal you." 

"Can the real me know that?"

Sherlock pulled her closer and whispered “I… I need you. Don’t leave me alone, please.”


End file.
